Save the World
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Lucifer has proven to be a wing scratch whore, he'll agree to anything if you agree to scratch his wings for it. So lets take a look back in time, what could have happened differently if someone had thought of that too? Everything. That's what.


**Inspired by my pal CarvcrEdlund! She's bomb!**

 **What would have happened all those years ago if someone had agreed to scratch Lucifer's wings so long as he agreed to mind the humans?**

 **Well, I can tell you what would have happened!**

 **This.**

* * *

 **The End:**

The wind blows across the cemetery ominously as if it's trying to flee from the events that are about to unfold in the lonely depressing site.

A crow sits in the tree behind him. Dark black and symbolic. He watches it silently and though he knows its most likely not true he feel's as if the crow makes eye contact with him for a mere moment and within that mere moment there is a hint of recognition that crosses their connection.

But then the wind shifts and the connection is broken. The crow opens its obsidian wings and jumps from its vigil on the tree limb it had been balanced on. His eyes follow and he turns to watch as it flies off into the endless sky.

Another shift in the wind and the sound of controlled wing beats signal the arrival of the other intricate piece in this game of Life.

Turning to look behind him he takes in the form of the dark haired man. Its uncanny how much of a resemblance is shared between his brother and his vessel's father. Minus a few intricate details of course (like the circlet of fiery gold and flowing blonde hair) it's a very apt human-like angel appearance.

The other stares at him from where he has arrived watching him carefully as he turns to face him head on.

He appraises him and he can almost see the whole 'No true vessel, brother?' statement running through his mind as he resists the urge to retaliate with something along the lines of 'Like you did any better!'. Although in this case (though he loathes to admit) at least he was able to stay within the family.

Nick was nice though (if one ignored the melting flesh and other cosmetic damage).

"It's good to see you Michael."

There's a brief pause before his brother responds. It's odd, hearing the voice of one he had so loved and had metaphorically been the one whom had shot him in the heart that fateful day. He can't remember the last time he'd actually seen his brother without the use of a vessel and that hurts more than he had thought it would.

Michael makes no movement to acknowledge his greeting.

"You too. It's been too long", Indeed it has he wants to say but no words come to the tip of his tongue in that moment and so there is another beat of silence, "Can you believe it's finally here?"

He wants to shake his head but can't break the eye contact with the brother that he has not seen in so long in order to do so.

"No. Not really."

Michael shifts his chin so minutely that if he had not been an angel (even a fallen one) he would have missed the action.

"Are you ready?"

He shrugs now daring to take a step forward and when Michael makes no movements in reaction to it, he takes another. They're small and calculated. They both know that while he and his brother will put on a grand fight and both will come out bloody from it—that in the end-Michael will come out on top. Michael has always been stronger, faster, he is the Warrior.

Lucifer was a strategist where his brother was brute force.

He could hold his own for a while, sure, but he did not have the strength and length of endurance his brother held at his disposal.

"As I'll ever be. A part of me wishes we didn't have to do this."

He once told Sam that he would never lie to him, that he had no need to, and in the grand scheme it was true on a much larger scale. The Devil is evil, he lies all the time to get what he needs, so people say. But Lucifer has no need to, he does not lie, and he is The Devil. What he says is the truth. He could not fight his brother then, not really, and he did not want to now.

Michael nods again and this time he does so noticeably, "Yeah. Me too."

It takes him by surprise for a long moment and he has to take a second or two to wrap his mind around the fact that his brother had just agreed with him. He knows Michael well, the one who raised him and so much more, the one who had caught him in only one lie, and while it had been inconsequential in the grand scheme of things, had left a lasting reminder as to what he would do should he ever catch him in another.

The reason why Satan did not lie.

"Then why are we?"

His brother takes the bait as he expects him to.

"Oh you know why!", Excuse him if it comes out a bit scolding-like but honestly they've been over this already, "I have no choice! Not after what you did!"

Lucifer takes another step bringing his arms up, "What I did? What if it's not my fault!"

Michael resists the urge to cross his arms, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Think about it! Dad made everything. Which means he made me who I am! God wanted The Devil!"

"So?"

He takes another step and throws his arms wide in a way only someone who has been wronged, and has been trying to justify it can. He's angered but not at his brother. Never at his brother, at Michael.

"So why? And why make us fight? I just can't figure out the point."

Michael narrows his eyes at his brother.

"What's your point?"

"We're going to kill each other. And for what? One of Dad's tests? And we don't even know the answer? We're brothers. Let's just walk off the chessboard!"

Michael goes silent for a moment and in that brief pause Lucifer hopes beyond hope that he will see his point and agree. That they can put this aside and move on. They can become as they once were once more. They can be brothers again.

He watches as his brother seems to battle over the conflicting thoughts within him. Michael turns to the side looking away and shaking his head.

"I'm sorry. I—I can't do that. I'm a good son, and I have my orders."

The younger angel feels as though he might be mistaken but he swears that his brother's voice sounds choked.

"But you don't have to follow them!"

Michael turns back to look at him and this is spiraling away from where he wants it to go. His eyes are sharp like daggers ready for the kill. He hit a spot the wrong way and the explosion is soon to come.

"What, you think I'm going to rebel? Now? I'm not like you."

"Please, Michael-"

His brother interrupts him this time taking a step in his direction. His eyes are hard in his anger and he has to fight his instinct to shrink back at such a look.

"You know, you haven't changed a bit, Little Brother", Its said in spite and he flinches just a fraction at the sweet childhood pet-name that he once so cherished, "Always blaming everybody but yourself. We were together! We were happy! But you betrayed us—betrayed ME—and you made our Father leave!"

Lucifer takes a step back from his brother shying away in an act only Michael has ever been able to force from him.

"No one makes Dad do anything! He is doing this to us!"

Michael shakes his head in a way that could be taken as anguish, "You're a monster Lucifer. And I have to kill you."

This has gone so far away from where he had wanted it to go that Lucifer is at the end of his rope and he knows it. Michael holds out his hand and a sword appears from thin air. He swings it around in practiced ease waiting for his brother to make his move. He was many things if not honorable. He would not attack his brother without him ready for battle.

Lucifer looks down at his feet thinking quickly for any sort of recovery he could take. His own sword is like a ton in his hand as he grips it tightly.

"If that's the way it's got to be..."

He raises his sword and is vaguely aware of Michael doing the same in retaliation. He raises his blade and throws it into the ground tip first. It lands sticking straight up.

"Then you can do it, 'cause I'm not."

Michael lowers his arm just an inch in shock.

"Lucif-"

"Nope. If you gotta kill me you can do it, but I'm not gonna do this."

Michael watches his brother, the child, turn away and fall to the ground. He's actually throwing a tantrum about not fighting his brother. Would wonders ever cease?

He lowers his blade completely.

"Lucifer. Come on."

"No."

"You're acting like a fledgling."

"Whatever. Not gonna do it."

Lucifer huffs and crosses his arms over his chest. He peers up at his older brother from over his shoulder.

"You can stand there all day but I'm not doing it. This is a sick game that I refuse to play and he can kiss my ass-"

"Lucifer!"

He goes on unperturbed, "So do what you feel like you have to do. You said so yourself; that you don't want to fight but you're gonna do it cause Daddy says so. Fine. Whatever. I mean He can't even show up when your big day is here, so what's that tell you?"

"Lucifer pick up your weapon."

"No."

Michael goes silent for a long moment.

"Staring at me isn't going to make me do anything either."

There's a sound as another sword is drove into the ground and a thump as a body falls next to his. Michael sits at his side glowering at him.

"You're a child."

"No. I'm a strategist."

Michael narrows his eyes again, "What's that mean?"

"It means that I knew you wouldn't fight me if I wasn't going to defend myself and therefore I won."

Lucifer sounds smug about it too. He stares at his little brother for a long time and Lucifer grins at him before falling backwards into the grass. He makes a face as his back gets wet and elbows his brother in the leg.

"Hey Mr. Sunshine do me a favor and warm up the ground until it drys."

Michael snorts from where he's seated but makes no movements in accordance. Let the little rebel get wet for all he cares. He's been played and he decides he does not have to be thrilled about it.

"You played me."

"Like a golden fiddle!"

This earns him another snort and he grimaces as his back gets soaked through and he flips around onto his stomach. Michael watches him from where he sits and rolls his eyes in a way that could be deciphered as being semi-fond.

He reaches a hand out to the ground and allows a small bit of grace to leak through his fingertips and into the cool wet ground. Lucifer hums as the ground dries up as well as his shirt.

"You always have to get your way, don't you?"

"Your just a softy who pampers me because you love me so much that you cannot stand to see me unhappy."

He feels the edge of his lips tilting upwards.

"Is that so?"

"Oh yeah!"

They sit in silence for a long time. Michael waves a hand in the air as he leans backwards in a more reclined position watching as the clouds carefully clear away revealing the bright sun behind them. It heats up the field quickly and the blades of wet grass begin to dry.

Lucifer hums in contentment as the warmth hits his back and shifts his shoulders.

He does not see his brother smile slyly nor the small but intricate hand gesture he makes but he does feel it when his wings are pulled from the dimension he keeps them stored in and brought out to bake in the sun. Burrowing further into his arms he does not want to see what has become of his most prized possession.

Michael makes a sound he can't quite place a name to and he twitches (read: spasms) when he feels warm fingers glide through his feathers.

Six wings in total all various colors of rose shining in the bright sunlight.

"They're frozen."

He was surprised when he saw the small specs of ice forming over vital parts of his wings. Icicles were spiking down from the long bone and he hissed at the pure chill when he tentatively touched one.

"Well Hell isn't exactly Bermuda is it?"

He ignores his brother as he places his palm flat on the shafts spreading warming grace through every feather, warming it to the bone. Golden light glimmered over every feather covering it like a golden bandage and slowly but surely the feathers grew in, stronger, better, brighter.

Lucifer hissed at the burning sensation and turned to gaze over his shoulder at the source.

Michael's not bothering to look up at his brother this time around. His focus is primarily on his brother's wings watching as they carefully heal one feather at a time. He moves his hand slightly smiling to himself when the wing curls under his touch pressing closer. It takes no time at all for him to stretch the grace on the wings enough to encompass them entirely until all six are washed in a golden hue.

He feels rather then see's his brother turn back around, resting his head on his arms once more, and roll his shoulders in relaxation. Moving his hand up just a bit more he scratches gently, he smiles knowingly as he works his way up to that one spot between Lucifer's first and second wing.

The silence around them is calming and a comfortable welcome change considering what is usually going on between them.

However, the silence is accompanied by a soft sound to which Michael grins at the back of his brother's head.

He's purring.

A soft purring sound reaches his ears as it floats on the lazy wind around them and Lucifer relaxes completely in his hold. Wings go lax as he scratches at his special spot between the sets, Lucifer sighs as he sinks further on to the ground and the tension in his shoulders is released completely.

Michael had almost forgotten the purring.

"Your such a child."

This time when he say's it though there is nothing but fondness to be heard in his tone.

Lucifer hums sleepily, still purring, before responding in kind, "But you love me like that."

The elder hums but does not voice anything otherwise in disagreement.

"It's...cute."

Lucifer chuckles breathily.

Michael scratches at the spot as he leans back reclining comfortably himself. His eyes close as he soaks in the sun and Lucifer pushes closer to his hand curling up under his touch like a giant feline and the action makes the elder archangel smile to himself once more. The rumble of an engine wakes him from his light nap. Looking over he grins at his brother; still sound asleep and still purring like a little kitten sun-baking in a warm spot on the ground. Stretching his arm he's not using to keep his brother in this sedated state he peers over at the arrival of whom he can only assume are the hunters.

Two doors open and then slam shut one right after the other.

"What the hell is this?"

That could only be Dean Winchester and of course the only clear explanation to the other coming to stand beside the hunter was none other than Sam Winchester himself. Michael spares them a glance from where he sits next to his brother, scratching his favorite spot to scratch, and making him unwillingly make those sounds that make it hard for him to upkeep his appearance as being evil.

"Today's the day right? Like we didn't miss the apocalypse?"

"Today is the day Dean, yes."

Dean threw his hands out at his brother, motioning wildly to the purring man next to him.

"And instead of duking it out you're sitting here relaxing and he's sleeping!"

"Yes and I would appreciate it if you did not wake him. It could do my brother some good."

Sam tilted his head as he narrowed his eyes in confusion. Either his hearing was shot and his ears were tricking him or Lucifer was seriously purring.

"But I thought angels didn't need to sleep."

Michael shook his head turning to look down at his brother again. Lucifer murmured in his sleep as a rosey wing twitched and stretched out closer to his brother. Michael merely chuckled and moved his hand just a fraction upwards. The reaction to such a movement was instantaneous. Lucifer stretched his wing out arching his back and twisted around tucking a hand under his chin and sighing out comfortably.

"No. We do not. But that does not mean that it is not enjoyable for us."

They were at a loss here.

"Is he purring?"

This aroused another chuckle from the archangel and he nodded his head, "Oh yes. There's this one spot right between his wings that when one scratches it, it causes him to purr, and puts him to sleep much faster than you would think."

"I can't believe this!"

It was the archangel's turn to tilt his head in confusion. Shouldn't he be happy? There was no apocalypse.

All because his brother had played him like a golden fiddle and he was a pushover.

"Should you not be happy Dean? Is this not what you wanted?"

The hunter sputtered, "Yes, but, I...!"

He was interrupted by the center of the conversation as he murmured again and twitched his wings in agitation when Michael had paused briefly in his scratching.

"What I mean is, why are you doing this and not, oh I don't know, taking advantage of the current situation?"

Michael stared at the hunter for a long moment. He knew what Dean was insinuating in this case. Sam looked between both persons, worriedly wondering to himself if Dean had finally stepped too far.

"Do you mean, you wonder why I do not attack him while he is in this state? Because I have honor Dean Winchester, it is dishonoring to attack an opponent who is not equally armed."

"He wants to destroy the world!"

Michael rolled his eyes as he turned to gaze back down at his brother. Dean was an aggravating one but Lucifer was managing to bring a smile back to his features.

"Dean, the world will come to an end someday, it is an inevitable event-"

He was interrupted once more, but not by the hunter this time, but by the one at the center of their current conversation. Lucifer reached a hand out blinded for his brother, batting at him sleepily. Michael watched him in amusement.

"Wings Micha! Wiinnnggsss!"

"What about them LuLu?"

"Scratches!"

Sam had to cover his mouth with his hand to hide his amused smirk. This was not a way that one would think Satan would uphold his evil mastermind image. Michael nodded at him in understanding though, it was indeed a humorous sight.

His fingers took up their soothing scratching once more and Lucifer sighed in contentment. He twisted on the ground, twisting around to cushion his head on his brothers lap instead of on the hard ground. Michael moved, adjusting himself to allow Lucifer to settle down comfortably. Sleepy Lucifer was the best sort of Lucifer.

Dean groaned again, rubbing his hands over his face and then through his hair heatedly. This was not right! Michael should be taking his chance now that he had it! What was to stop Lucifer from completing his plans when this was all over?

Michael looked at Dean silently, thinking quickly to himself, and turned his attention back down to Lucifer.

"LuLu?"

He stopped his scratching as he knew it would gain his brothers attention quickly. Lucifer whined at the pause but otherwise the archangel had his brothers complete and utter attention.

"LuLu, are you still going to attempt to rain destruction down on the Earth?"

"...Mhm...Maybe.."

"LuLu if you agree to end your tirade, while I cannot grant you entrance back into Heaven, I can ensure that you get as many of your beloved wing scratches as you want."

Lucifer went silent for a long moment. Sam looked at him with a raised eyebrow, if after everything they had been through because of this stupid apocalypse only to have it brought to an end because Michael would scratch Lucifer's wings when he requested it, he'd scream.

"...Mhm...Micha..."

"Yes?"

"….Mmm...Don't...Stop..."

"Why?"

"Michaaaaa...feels good..."

The wing under his hand twitches as if to motivate him and Lucifer curls tighter into himself. Michael grins when he feels a grip take hold on his pant leg and he knew what Lucifer had chosen.

And so he smirked.

Lucifer whined again.

This gained another chuckle from Michael, a well hidden grin from Sam, and Dean to toss his hands into the air one last time.

"Great! The inventor of evil purrs like a kitten! Some image Satan!"

* * *

 **The Fall:**

Michael felt horrid, searching through all of Heaven in an attempt to find his younger brother, he needed to apologize. He'd said some horrid things to his younger brother, Lucifer had even gone silent, and when Lucifer goes silent for any amount of time you know it's not a good thing.

He'd called his brother a monster.

A freak.

The one he'd raised. His younger brother. His little LuLu; and he'd called him such horrible things.

His brother had lashed out in a fit of deserved anger and stormed away. The hurt that the Morning Star felt was as strong as ever though and Michael felt horrible knowing that he was the one who made such emotions a reality.

Meanwhile, Lucifer was off hiding away, sure he was hurt by the things Michael had said, but he was more preoccupied with his concern of his Father finding him then Michael at the moment. He had crossed a line and should Father find him now it would be dastardly.

God's anger could be felt all throughout Heaven, oh He knew, He knew exactly what it was that Lucifer had done and he was no where near happy about it. He'd sent out angels to find him and return him to the Throne room and thus far was having no such luck. God knew his troublesome child was in Heaven, but that was about as far as his vision of him could reach.

Michael paused when he felt Father's anger reach a boiling point, power snapped all throughout Heaven catching each and every angel by surprise, it felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him and then some.

Find him! Bring him to me! He will be surely punished for what he has done! If he desires to be the evil he has brought among my creation he will forever dwell in the pits of the Abyss alongside his creations. Lucifer will be cast from Heaven for all eternity.

"Luca.."

Was it possible for angels to have heart attacks? Archangels? Michael wasn't sure but he was positive he was experiencing one now. Hunters would be given the okay to locate their brother, soldiers, guards, anybody. So long as he was found. But Lucifer couldn't be cast out, it was wrong, sure he had done wrong but he was still good.

His chest only hurt more.

Looking around frantically, Michael's raced a mile a minute as he tried to come up with his best course of action right on the fly. On one hand, he could go and try to talk to Father, get him to calm down enough to see reason, and on the other, he could go and find Lucifer before anyone else did. Keep him at his side safely away from the hands of others and then go and see Father.

Either one could work, and either one could end in disaster.

Shaking his head the eldest Archangel makes his decision and takes to the air once more, he has to find Lucifer. He had to find him first.

It's rather easy actually, to locate his brother (and he briefly wonders just how it's taken others this long to do so) he knows him like the back of his hand, if not better, and knows exactly where to look.

A little isolated Heaven, it does not have an owner just yet, and it won't for the next couple thousands of years, but it's already taking form and he knows it's going to be a nice one. It's warm, but not too warm, it's eternally Autumn and Lucifer absolutely loves it (the place is the Autumn of what will eventually be known Maryland, the seventh state of what will become the United States of America).

He softly steps through the gate of the personal Heaven, trying to stay as silent as possible as to not spook his brother away. Michael can't afford to chase after Lucifer again.

Lucifer never see's him coming.

The Morning Star lets out a squawk when a hand closes around the scruff of his wings, and he panics wildly, flaring his wings out and swinging his fists around. Michael grunts under the impact of his brothers fists, steeling himself, and pulling Lucifer in closer. He wraps his arms around his torso pulling his back flat to his chest and he traps his arms against his side.

And Lucifer is in full blown panic mode.

Michael's here, this is bad, this is very bad, he's going to take him to Dad and...and...He's heard what it was his Father wanted to do to him and Michael was the prodigal Good Son so he's obviously here to bring him in. He's going to take him to his demise.

"Luci... Luka...LuLu calm down! I heard as well! I heard Him too-"

"How is that supposed to make me feel any better!"

"Because I do not intend to allow it to happen!"

Lucifer stilled at the admission, taking a breath and leaning back into his brothers shoulder, he gazed up at his older brother in wonder and was taken by surprise when Michael peered back down at him smiling in that way that he always did when things got too rough for his younger brother; that gentle 'it's gonna be okay' smile that warms Lucifer despite the situation they were now placed in.

"What?"

"Lucifer-do not be mistaken for you have done some very horrible things-but you are still my little baby star. I will fight for you Luci."

"But you said-"

Michael went from being stern to regretful in a mere matter of seconds, "I know what I said, little brother, and I am so very sorry. You have made grave mistakes but you are no monster. Let alone a freak. I was wrong to call you such things and I am sorry."

Lucifer could never stay angry at his older brother for very long, and he felt bad for making Michael feel bad. Maybe what he had said about him had been true, maybe he was-

"Ow! Micha!"

His older brother had tugged on his feathers a bit harder than needed, but it got his point across.

"No, Lucifer, what I said was wrong. Don't let me catch you thinking differently again."

He nods, chastised, and looks down again. Michael hums behind him massaging his fingers through his little brothers hair and gives his scalp a light scratching.

"We need to go see Father."

The Morning Star tensed and Michael hushed him gently, "I will remain at your side little brother, have no fear."

Heaven's Viceroy manages to get his brother up, and by the grip on the back of his wings, hulls him to the Throne Room of their Father. God takes one look at His wayward son and demands Michael to take action. Follow His Word and cast him from the grace of Heaven.

It takes them both by surprise when Michael refuses.

God narrows his eyes, "Are you defying me as well Michael?"

The archangel shakes his head, "No Father."

"You are refusing to follow my command."

"Yes Father."

"Elaborate."

Michael stood his ground, not letting the terror Lucifer knew his brother was feeling show in the slightest, and turned a look on his younger brother.

"Father, he has done wrong, yes, but...If I can prove that LuLu is still the Son you once had and is still 'good' he deserves to be able to stay Home where he belongs."

Lucifer is well aware that he looks like a fish out of water at the moment, thank you. Was Michael really challenging their Father's decisions?

"But..If not... I will personally ensure he is cast out... To the Abyss...For all eternity."

Let it no be said, that while he was angered at his child, God did not want to have to kick him out. Lucifer was still his Son, his little star, his second born. Though he had done terrible things, he still very much loved his child.

And so while he knew that he could be upset at the fact that another one of his children was challenging his authority, he was willing to take the chance that presented itself.

"You have three hours."

Three hours! What did he hope to accomplish in that short of a time span? But Michael did not want to lose his brother, and though he never said it out loud he was sure Father shared the same feelings, so he would take what he could in terms to saving his brother. The deal was set and Michael was going to use every minute of it he could.

Father was gone as soon as the confrontation was finished leaving both archangels to themselves.

Lucifer spoke before his mind told him not to, "Is the Good Son actually challenging Daddy's orders?"

Michael went still for a moment and the thought that he had finally crossed his brother's line. He was so stupid.

"Hush Lucifer. Be silent."

"Yes big brother."

Michael sighed softly, cuffing his brother over the head slightly with a wing as he tried to convey his adoration for him despite his mouthy tendencies.

"Come little brother, we are going to the Garden."

Lucifer was reluctant of going back there but when Michael was calling the shots there was little to be in disagreement with and so he went along with him like the obedient little brother he was meant to be. It didn't help him in anyway that before they took off Michael resumed his grip on the scruff of his wings like he was some naughty little fledgling who was always getting into trouble whenever he was on his own.

Eve was picking flowers in the Garden when they arrived, she bowed to Michael respectfully before turning to do the same to Lucifer. He grumbled about her not being low enough but silenced himself when he saw the look his brother was sending in his direction.

Adam came wandering around a tree just a little farther away from them and raised his fist in greeting.

They sat in that Garden for hours upon hours going over anything and everything to get Lucifer to agree to change his ways in his views of the Humans.

 _"Kushiel! What on... Did he call you down here? Unbelievable! Return home at once! We will discuss this later. Lucifer, getting someone to mess with the humans is still you doing in, just indirectly!"_

Michael was on the verge of simply giving up. He'd tried everything he could think of to get Lucifer to change his ways and it was becoming ever clear that it just wasn't meant to be. Time was running out for them and he was starting to think that maybe there was no saving his beloved brother this time around. Maybe Lucifer was too far-

"Micha my wings itch!"

His aforementioned brother's whine cut through his thoughts and he sighed, motioning for him to open his wing and move it closer for him to get to it easier. Lucifer stretched his wing out into his big brother's lap and Michael absentmindedly ran his fingers through the soft feathers, scratching at the soft skin underneath. He hadn't even been paying attention to what had been happening, but Eve apparently had, and she giggled behind her hand at the soft sounds emitting from the archangel sunbathing on the soft grass.

That's when it occurred to him, Lucifer was purring and he absolutely loved having his wings scratched. A sly smile spread across his features as an idea struck him.

"Oh Luci?"

"Hmmm?"

Wing scratches always made Lucifer sleepy.

"I'll tell you what, if you say that you'll mind the Humans, I'll give you unlimited wing scratches for as long as you want."

There was a breath of silence.

"Any time?"

"Any time."

"Can you move to the left a little?"

He smirked, "I need your word Lucifer."

The Morning Star groaned and whined, "Fiiiine! Left Micha! Left!"

He moved as requested and Lucifer melted in his lap, purring contentedly and fell off into peaceful slumber.

…

"Well Michael, have you achieved the impossible? Prove to me that your brother is still in fact, the Great Archangel he once was."

God sat upon His Throne, the timer having met its end, and Michael kneeled before Him with Lucifer before him. The Morning Star's wing tips brushing against his cheek softly. The smirk returned to his face, the very same he wore in the Garden only an hour ago.

"I have Father."

Father watched as Michael grabbed at his brother's wing, raising His eyebrow as Lucifer squawked in confusion and irritation reeling as he feel over backwards into his brother's lap. There was a brief struggle.

"What—Michael what are you doing!"

A hand latched onto his wing pulling it down into a more attainable position as fingers dug in under the feathers, scratching softly at the skin underneath. Lucifer flared out in sudden shock, arching his back slightly, before falling limp into his brother's lap purring contentedly.

"Michael, explain what this is."

Lucifer purring contentedly, rolled onto his side sleepily.

"Father, how could someone so adorable be as evil as you think him to be? Listen to him, he's purring, isn't this cute Father?"

God watched His two children silently, shaking His head in fond exasperation, it was indeed an endearing sight.

"And he will mind the Humans?"

"Ask him yourself Father."

"Lucifer?"

His second eldest son turned a sleepy gaze towards his Father and nodded, "Wing scratches Papa, all the wing scratches, Micha promised!"

God couldn't help but chuckle, reaching down to run a few fingers through the soft feathers, "Of course little star."

* * *

 **The Garden :**

Eve backed away from the snake attempting to get her to eat the fruit from the Forbidden Tree. Shaking her head she exclaimed on and on about how God had said never to touch the tree of knowledge. They were so caught up in each other neither noticed the Guard flee silently to fetch the only one who could pull the slippery snake out to where he belonged.

Female shook her head again, backing away another step, her only savior was in the sound of mighty wings flapping against the wind around them.

"Eve, are you alright? I was-Lu-Why are you a snake? And why—Are you attempting to goad woman into eating the forbidden fruit?"

Michael The Archangel reached out a hand and yanked the snake clear out of the tree, going off into a scolding rant as he turned his brother back into his humanoid form. Eve gasped at the sight of the great and beloved Morning Star had just attempted to get her to commit the worst sin possible.

Lucifer complained about his ear hurting under his brothers grip as he was turned around to face the human woman.

"Apologize Lucifer. At once."

"But-"

"Do you want me to count Lucifer?"

He shook his head, gulping silently, turning to face the lady with a red glow to his cheeks.

"I...Um..."

The slap reverberated around the silent Garden. Animals stopped their activities to look over and all movement halted at the unbelievable outcome. Eve was breathing heavily in her anger, the palm of her hand stinging undoubtedly as much as Lucifer's cheek was.

He brought a hand up to touch lightly to the burning hand print on his face, eyes watering slightly as he turned to look up at his older brother imploringly.

"Micha she hurt me! Smite her!"

Michael was torn from his shock at his brothers voice and crossed his arms shaking his head, "I think she had every right, little brother."

Lucifer looked like a fish out of water and Eve huffed in thank you to the older archangel. Michael lifted his chin in welcome.

"You don't love me anymore! You love it more!"

Sighing fondly, Michael rolls his eyes at his little brother, "Oh sweet little LuLu, you know that to be false, come here."

Lucifer shook his head, sniffling slightly for affect.

"Come to big brother, come here."

His brother shook his head, turning around to pout at being ganged up against. He doesn't see his older brother roll his eyes again, nor give him that exasperated smile that he always seemed to have when dealing with him and their other two brothers. Arms crossed over his chest, there was no way that Lucifer was turning around any time soon, his brother could go molting for all he cared.

Fingers were pulling slightly at his wings, itching up the feathery appendages, as a warm body settled up behind him.

"LuLu," Michael whispered in his ear.

Lucifer twitched, rustling his wings slightly.

"Little Light, come now, you aren't really mad, are you?"

This was cheating! Oh so very much cheating! But he didn't really care at the moment as those fingers found that single spot right between his second primaries, and he's a goner. Michael knows him too well and he hates it sometimes.

"Do you still think I hate you, glow bug?"

Next thing he knows, he's on the ground curled up around his brother, purring.

And as if it couldn't get any worse, Adam and Eve are watching him!

* * *

 **Go Amara :**

"Go Amara! Team Amara! I'm getting shirts made! What size do you think will fit your outrageously large ego?"

Chuck crossed His arms, there was no need for such attitude. After everything this boy had done, he should be thankful that He would even consider healing him. Thankful that He would ever consider not simply locking him back up in his cage once more, after all the trouble he had caused.

If He was to be completely honest, what he deserved was a nice sound spanking.

But doing that would not get Him the help He so very much needed. No, this required a sort of finesse. Chuck took a long moment to think over His next course of action rather carefully before proceeding onwards.

And it only took Him a moment to figure it out.

"How about this, son," He had Lucifer's attention, that much He knew, "If you aide Me in this, I'll scratch your wings for the rest of the night."

Lucifer found himself in a bit of a pickle at this turn of events; on one hand, it had been ages since he had had anyone scratch his wings, and on the other, he was still pissed at his Dad (and rightfully so). He narrowed his eyes.

"If you so much as touch my wings I'll scratch your eyes out. What would Amara say then? 'Brother, why are your eyes missing?'"

Dean snorted in the background, but it went ignored by all other occupants.

Chuck narrowed His eyes in return, a staring match fo sorts between two cosmic beings, but it's something He probably does deserve. Well, if Lucifer wants to play that game.

"What about Michael?"

That got Him somewhere. Lucifer visibly tensed at that question, glowering at his Father dangerously.

"You wouldn't dare."

Chuck smirked, calling His bluff was he? Oh He so very much would. He waved His hand in a slightly complicated manner to His right, there was a faint glow of bright whiteness, and then there was a person.

Lucifer shivered.

They turned to face their Father.

"Father."

"Heya Mike! How're you doing? Listen, I need your brothers help and I need you to ensure that he gives his word to do so."

Let it not be said that Michael was on his Father's side anymore then Lucifer was, but he knew it was very true when said that Lucifer was dire in the fight with God's Sister. When that was good and done with, well, they'd go on their merry way (because he could not in very good conscious leave Lucifer alone on his own devices) and He could do whatever it was He wanted to do.

There was no need for Him anymore.

"Lucifer-"

"I can't believe you actually did it!"

Chuck just crossed His arms, He looked a little too proud of Himself. Michael loathed having to agree with his father, but he was no fool, and so his attentions turned to his younger brother.

"Luci-"

"No."

"Come on."

"Nope."

"LuLu, I can make you agree if you want to be so difficult."

There was a struggle, skin against skin, and then Lucifer was on the floor and both struggling for the upper hand. The Morning Star squawked and rolled over to try and crawl away, fingers scratched at his shoulder blades and he immediately collapsed on the floor. Michael grinned in victory.

"LuLu?"

He hummed in joy, "Micha?"

"LuLu will you be a good little angel and help Father and I?"

"Yea Micha."

Sam was somewhere smirking to himself at the sight of big bad Lucifer curled up like some sort of overgrown cat.


End file.
